Order of Nations
*Pierre Frenay (founder) *Sevastian Korvus (until his death) |ideology = Global Totalitarian Dictatorship}} The Order of Nations is the main NPC foe in the upcoming MMORTS End of Nations. History Origins The predecessor to the Order was originally formed by a secret group of power brokers behind the scenes of the world's largest economies to create a shadow government, dedicated to creating a one world order."Order of Nations" Rise To Power When the global economic disaster struck, the nations of Earth descended into chaos and conflict. The Order saw an opportunity to achieve their goals. Take advantage of the chaos to establish itself a one world order, the Order moved to provide aid and brought an end to the violence and chaos, establishing a facade of peace and order. The people of Earth welcomed the end to the crisis. National boundries were removed and the Earth was united with the promise of a new peace."End of Nations World Story" However, this was done at the expense of freedom, with the Order establishing a totalitarian government to take control of Earth which took actions such as deciding which cultures would be allowed to continue, reallocating resources, properties, entire industries, even deciding who would be fed and who would not. The Order of Nations also curtailed worldwide communications, disarmed individuals, heavily censored and monitored media, taking oppressive actions, and ignoring individual rights. In doing so, the Order of Nations was able to establish an iron grip on humanity. When the Order of Nations seized control in the mid-21st century, people around the globe believed this seemingly all-powerful, world-spanning government to be a new political force. But the Order is far older than most know. The roots of the movement extend back to the end of World War II, and to its chief architect, a man named Pierre Frenay. Frenay, a member of the French Resistance during the war, witnessed first-hand the horrors dealt out at the hands of the Nazis. He held out hope that a fair and just society would rise out of the aftermath of the war, but felt those dreams were betrayed by what he saw as the ineffectual efforts of the then-newly-formed United Nations. So Frenay set out to reshape the world, working clandestinely within the halls of the United Nations itself. He slowly amassed power with a single goal in mind: to topple all of the world’s individual governments and replace them with a restructured U.N. that would rule as he saw best. To achieve his dream, Frenay and his operatives fostered terror and mayhem in every nation and continent throughout the second half of the 20th century. In the end, they succeeded, and government after government fell by the wayside. The U.N. was rechristened into the Order of Nations, which took control and enforced its totalitarian will across the world.["Order of Nations" Category:Pierre Frenay Military The Order possesses extremely advanced weapons systems, developed using siphoned off money and resources, in hopes of creating an army dedicated to establish a one world order. This army was advanced and powerful enough to overwhelm the militaries of the world's nations and take control with ease.["Order of Nations""End of Nations World Story" Known Order of Nations Units Infantry *Baron *Count *Duke Light vehicles *Dragoon *Eraser *Hussar *Lancer *Negator *Obliterator *Ranger *Razer *Visionary Heavy tanks *Caesar *Corrupter *Dictator *Emperor *Enforcer *Liquidator *Monarch *Prosecutor *Regulator Air *Squall *Tempest References de:Bündnis der Nationen Category:Factions Category:Order of Nations